This invention relates to a system and method for processing signals in a well, and, more particularly, for acquiring signals and transmitting the signals across, or through, a component located downhole in a well.
It is often desirable to provide one or more electronic data sources, such as sensors, actuators, control systems, and the like, on or near a component in a tubing string that is inserted in a well penetrating a subterranean formation for the purpose of recovering oil and/or gas from the formation. For example, the data source could be in the form of a sensor to sense leakage across a packer, or other sealing device, deployed in the well for the purpose of isolating one or more portions of the well for testing, treating, or producing the well.
However, to utilize a data source in the above manner, it is usually necessary to run electrical cables from the data source under or through the component, which often causes problems. For example, the cables take up valuable space and, if the component is a packer, the cables could create a fluid leakage path through the packer.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method which permits the transmission of data across or through a component in a well, while eliminating the need for electrical cables.